This project was funded by the NIAID AIDS Clinical Study Group core grant. This protocol will recruit three cohorts of HIV sero-positive subjects: asymptomatic, ARC, and AIDS. These subjects will be screened at six month intervals for five years. The data generated from the subjects will support major epidemiologic studies.